


New

by future_fishy



Series: NSFW Victuuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Day 1, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, PWP, Pet Names, Smut, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, gratuitous use of pet names, prompt: exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: “Hey, don’t overthink it.” Viktor tucked a lock of hair behind Yuuri’s ear, “I can take over if you want.”And there was Viktor, meeting him where he was like always.Yuuri shook his head, “No, it’s okay. Just don't hate me if I’m awful.”OR:Yuuri is inexperienced but still pretty good.





	New

It had taken Yuuri a little while to realise that he could just kiss Viktor now. Lying on Viktor’s bed next to him, Yuuri could easily lean over and _kiss_ Viktor Nikiforov’s neck, and Viktor would welcome the touch, would sigh and lean into it or playfully complain that he was ticklish. Yuuri could kiss Viktor, so he did. A light press of his lips to Viktor’s jawline, testing the waters. Viktor smiled and sighed dreamily, so Yuuri did it again, and again, and again, each time a little further down Viktor’s neck.

“That feels nice.” Viktor sighed, turning to Yuuri to kiss him on the lips, “Feel like taking the lead tonight, darling?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri gently pushed Viktor’s shoulders until he was lying flat on the bed again, before swinging a leg over Viktor’s waist, “Is this okay?”

Viktor wet his lips, “Oh, this is _more_ than okay.”

Now that he’d committed to it, Yuuri started to get anxious. He knew Viktor wouldn’t hold it against him if he changed his mind, but he at least wanted to try. This was just all so _new._ Viktor — and most other people, for that matter — figured this sort of thing out in high school or university, not when they were twenty-three. Though the four year age gap between them was basically nothing, the gap in their respective experiences was huge, in that Viktor actually _had_ some. Yuuri knew how this was supposed to go from books and movies and porn, and very recently being on the receiving end of Viktor’s kisses and light touching. Lips on his mouth and his neck, hands on his ass and some subtle grinding that never went anywhere. Viktor was already so good at this, so practiced; and now he had to deal with Yuuri’s clumsy virgin ass fumbling around.

“Hey, don’t overthink it.” Viktor tucked a lock of hair behind Yuuri’s ear, “I can take over if you want.”

And there was Viktor, meeting him where he was like always.

Yuuri shook his head, “No, it’s okay. Just don't hate me if I’m awful.”

Viktor gave him a mock scandalised look, “I could never!”

Yuuri giggled and kissed him, bracing himself on one arm while brushing Viktor’s fringe away from his face with his other hand. He pressed kisses to Viktor’s cheeks and his forehead and his nose, until he was blushing and smiling and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck. Now a little more relaxed, Yuuri moved his lips back to Viktor’s neck. Light kisses down the column of Viktor’s throat elicited a soft smile, but Viktor’s reaction when Yuuri got his teeth involved was a lot more interesting. It was subtle, but Viktor’s sharp little intake of breath when Yuuri nibbled at the skin of his neck spurred him on. He kept his bites low on Viktor’s neck, so any marks would be easily hidden by a collared shirt. After having his first kiss broadcast live and streamed internationally, Yuuri hardly wanted reporters questioning about visible hickeys.

“Oh, you’re good at that.” Viktor said on an exhale, a hand making its way into Yuuri’s hair.

The hand in Yuuri’s hair guided him lower, and Yuuri kissed along Viktor’s collar bone and sucked at the hollow of his neck. The sound Viktor made in response made it so worth it; not quite a moan, but close. Viktor wore the clothes he’d been wearing his first day at the onsen, dark green top loosely tied at the front so it was practically falling off him. Yuuri had once mentioned to Viktor that it would stay on better if he tied it tighter, but Viktor had just said “I know” and winked at him. Pulling at the knot, Yuuri untied the thing to expose all the smooth skin and toned muscle of Viktor’s abdomen. Yuuri’s fingers moved over a nipple and Viktor did moan, then; soft and small, but definite. Yuuri wanted — _needed_ — to hear that again. Fingers still playing with the first, Yuuri sucked Viktor’s other nipple into his mouth. He sucked and kissed and licked and—

“Oh Yuuri!” Viktor moaned, louder, hips bucking involuntarily.

And now Yuuri was acutely aware that he’d made Viktor hard. Experimentally, Yuuri ground his hips down against Viktor’s, drawing another — more restrained — moan from Viktor’s lips. So Yuuri did it again, and this time Viktor’s hips canted upwards to meet his and now it was Yuuri’s turn to moan because _fuck, is dry humping supposed to feel this good?_ Viktor tilted Yuuri’s chin up to look at him, and Viktor’s face was a masterpiece: flushed to the tips of his ears, eyes blown wide, lips red where he’d bitten them to keep from letting the whole house know what they were doing.

“Yuuri kiss me.” Viktor said. Not asking, not demanding; practically _begging_. “Kiss me, _zolotse._ ”

Yuuri’s lips were on Viktor’s in an instant. Viktor deepened the kiss and Yuuri moaned into it, experimentally making use of his tongue. Their hips continued to move against each other, a little clumsy on Yuuri’s part but still providing much needed friction. Yuuri was in very real danger of coming in his pants, like a teenager. He’d die of embarrassment, surely, but it would be a good way to go.

“I think I could come,” Viktor sighed, breathlessly, “just from this.”

“Really?” Yuuri didn’t mean to sound so surprised.

Viktor laughed a little, “It’s been a while.”

While making Viktor come _just from this_ was tempting, Yuuri ached to feel Viktor's skin on his own. To touch places he scarcely dared look at when they bathed together. Briefly removing his glasses, Yuuri leaned back so he was balanced on his knees and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He pushed his hair back out of the way and put his glasses back on. They kept slipping down his face and getting in the way, but Yuuri wanted to see every beautiful detail.

“Wow.” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hips and pulled him closer, “ _God_ , you’re sexy.”

Despite feeling himself flush several shades darker, Yuuri raised his eyebrows, “Have you seen yourself?”

Viktor kissed him, again and again. On his lips and cheeks and shoulders, hands sliding down Yuuri’s bare back to grab his ass. Viktor’s capable hands guided Yuuri’s inexperienced hips into a pleasurable rhythm as his own arched up to meet them. Their kisses devolved into moaning into each other’s mouths, Yuuri’s flushed forehead resting on Viktor’s. Yuuri really was going to come like this. The new angle Viktor had guided him into was too perfect, the rhythm too rhythmic, the kissing and the closeness and just _Viktor_ was too much and Yuuri was going to come he was going to come—

“Viktor, I’m gonna come.” Yuuri groaned, desperate, wanting. Whether he wanted to come or to be spared the embarrassment of jizzing his pants, Yuuri didn't know.

Viktor, literal angel that he was, offered to give him both. He slid his fingers just under the hem of the front of Yuuri’s pyjama bottoms and asked, “Can I—?”

“ _Yes._ ” Yuuri hissed, and Viktor slipped his hand into Yuuri’s underwear and closed his fist around Yuuri’s cock.

All it took was a few pumps of Viktor’s hand and Yuuri was coming, harder than he had in his life. He moaned a stream of expletives into Viktor’s shoulder, which muffled the sound somewhat but probably not enough. If Mari looked at him funny in the morning he’d know why.

“Oh my god.” Yuuri panted, kissing Viktor again. “Honey, that was amazing.”

Viktor kissed him back, smiling, “You’re amazing.”

While Viktor wiped his hand off on a tissue, Yuuri scooted himself down the bed a little. When the tissue was in the bin where it belonged, Yuuri looked at Viktor, then at the bulge in Viktor’s pants. Looking Viktor in the eyes again, Yuuri tried to find the right words.

“Can I—? With my mouth?” was all he managed.

Viktor found himself equally tongue tied, “You want to—? Yes, _fuck_ , oh my god.”

Pretending his hands weren’t unsteady, Yuuri pulled at the hem of Viktor’s pants. Viktor lifted his hips, and after some tugging, Viktor was kicking his pants and underwear off from around his ankles. Yuuri had seen enough porn to know basically what he needed to do. At the very least he knew the process did not actually involve any blowing. And that he should do something to try and keep his teeth out of the equation. Taking Viktor’s cock in his hand, Yuuri started with just his tongue. He licked from the base to the tip, then smoothed his tongue over the head, tasting salt. Judging by the noises Viktor was making, he was doing something right. Viktor’s hands moved into his hair, holding on without pulling. Then Yuuri brought the head of Viktor’s cock into his mouth and sucked, and Viktor’s hands curled into fists.

“Sorry!” Viktor apologised quickly, opening his hands, “That felt really good.”

Yuuri looked up at him, mouth an inch away from Viktor’s dick and said, “You can pull if you want, sweetheart. I like it.”

Viktor’s cock twitched in his hand.

Emboldened by the reaction, Yuuri took Viktor into his mouth again — deeper this time — covering his teeth with his lips. Viktor’s hands tugged at his hair, and Yuuri took him even deeper. Yuuri could only imagine what he looked like: hair mussed, glasses askew, mouth full of Viktor’s dick. Try as he might, Yuuri couldn’t quite take all of Viktor into his mouth without coming a little too close to gagging, so he made up for it with his hand. Slowly, he started to move, sucking at the head again on the pull back.

“Yuuri, my love, you’re good at this.” Viktor groaned, “You’re so good.”

Though Yuuri thought it was probably exaggerated, the encouragement helped, and Yuuri moved one hand to play with Viktor’s balls while he continued bobbing his head. Shortly thereafter Viktor’s breath went shallow, and his hips started to buck involuntarily towards the wet heat of Yuuri’s mouth.

“Yuuri, _zvyozdochka,_ ” Viktor panted, “I’m close.”

Holding Viktor’s hips steady, Yuuri picked up the pace, loving the sensation of Viktor’s fingers in his hair. Viktor’s moans went muffled, like he was covering his mouth with his hand, which was a very hot idea but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to stop to look. At some point Viktor stopped speaking English and moaned a mixture of Russian pet names and obscenities.

“Yuuri, I’m gonna come.” Viktor warned, loosening his grip on Yuuri’s hair to let him pull back.

But Yuuri didn’t pull back, he did the opposite. He tried to take Viktor’s cock all the way to the base, and managed another half inch before Viktor moaned his name as he came in his mouth. Yuuri then realised that he hadn’t really thought about what he was going to do once he had come in his mouth. He decided to swallow.

“ _That_ was amazing.” Viktor mirrored Yuuri’s earlier words.

“You’re amazing.” Yuuri smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew from my own (lack of) experience in this one. As an 18 year old who's never dated or been kissed, virgin Yuuri is super validating to me.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy). I’m also starting to post more on my [art blog](http://thetrashbringingslasher.tumblr.com/) and I’d really appreciate it if you checked it out.


End file.
